A tale of two Daughters
by Waylee
Summary: Gene is stabbed, Alex has lost touch with Molly, Gene Meets Molly its all very confusing! and its M for later!
1. Chapter 1

Ashes to Ashes is not mine, I wish it was.

This is my first A2A fic, please be nice!

A BIG thank you to Smallhobbit for Beta reading for me!!

One

She watched him, her eyes on his broad shoulders as he shrugged into his coat and swiftly left.

Their arguments had become more frequent since she had awoken from her coma. Even though Gene was sitting by her bed, drink in hand the night she had woken up, she was angry. She was pleased to see him but so angry that she had woken up here. A coma in the 1980s was dark; she remembered nothing, no Molly, nothing.

But since then Molly had not been there in the corner of her eye any more, no clues from 2008 were there and Alex was afraid it was gone, it was too late, and she was dead!

Alex had never felt this alone and isolated and to make matters worse Gene seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder. She had explained to the rest of CID and the inspectors on Gene's case that it was an accident and that she was in the line of fire. But she could feel it every time she saw his face. He blamed himself and what was worse instead of talking to her he kept his distance, making Alex feel even more lonely.

Alex suddenly realized that Gene had left. She wasn't angry with him - how had this argument got so out of control and why on earth had Gene Hunt backed down - so out of character for DCI Gene Hunt.

She ran through the restaurant and out of the door, arriving on the street as she heard the screech of Audi tyres on the road and saw the Quattro turn the corner. "Gene..." she breathed as he vanished from sight. A single tear fell down Alex's cheek.

Alex began to wander down the street aimlessly, no coat and no bag. It was cold and the wind chilled her skin; she felt numb and the cold was only proving to her that she was numb. It began to rain, mascara and streaking down her cheeks as she cried. Why did it hurt so bad, why was she so alone? Alex didn't know how long she had been wandering the streets but the bluish tinge to her fingernails suggested it had been some time.

Wrapping her arms around herself and coming slightly to her senses she decided to head back.

As she reached the stairs to her flat she realized she had left all her belongings in the bar and the lights were off. She peered in and there on the bar was a note and her bag. She recognised the writing straight away and thumbed the paper lovingly.

"I popped up to say sorry, you were out. Found your keys and bag in the pub. Worried about you... Gene"

Alex felt herself melt inside; well, she would have if she had not been so bloody frozen she thought. A nice warm bath was just what she needed. She headed for the stairs. It was dark in the stairwell and it took her eyes a moment to adjust. As she was more able to see she made for the first step, which was when she smelt it.

"Gene..." She breathed. She could smell him: tobacco, drink and well... Gene.

To her surprise there was an answer to a question she didn't realize she had asked out loud. "Bols" it was croaky and almost a strangled cry. For some reason she began to panic; he was here at her door, but why and at this time? She took the stairs two at a time. As she reached the top her knees buckled and down she went. Gene was slumped at her door with a pool of blood around him. Something came over Alex and she went into work overdrive. She searched for where the blood was coming from, took off her coat and placed it over the wound. It looked to be a stab wound but she couldn't be sure. She then took Gene's coat from him and placed it over him. Then she quickly fumbled with her keys, it was difficult as her hands were covered in blood... his blood. She dismissed the thought from her mind as fast as it entered and grabbed the phone. "Ambulance please, I have an officer down. DCI Gene Hunt... It's Drake Alex Drake.... Luigi's bar and restaurant... yes, that's right... yes, please hurry" she instructed the operator.

It felt like hours had passed when the ambulance finally arrived. Gene had not stirred once in all the time. She kept expecting his eyes to flutter open and look in to hers, but nothing.

As they loaded him in to the ambulance Alex clung to his hand, stroked his forehead, his usual powerful, gruff exterior taken away from him.

When they arrived at the hospital, the lady doctor told Alex that she should wait outside and that they would take it from there.

Alex slumped into a plastic chair in the hall, suddenly her emotions came to a head and she sobbed out loud. She was cold and tired and worry was sitting like a lead ball in her stomach. The lady at the desk looked over at Alex, who was covered in blood, her hair a mess from the rain, make up smeared all over. The lady disappeared and then moments later re-appeared with a steaming hot drink. Alex just sat there, slumped in the hard plastic chairs in the waiting area of A and E, even with all the noise around her she drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.


	2. Songs and Secrets

**Two **

Alex was awoken from her uncomfortable sleep. She was sure she had only just nodded off too. She saw Shaz standing there. Her mouth was suddenly dry. "Gene" was all she could choke out.

Shaz's face grew concerned, and tears simply filled Alex's eyes. Shaz suddenly realized what Alex must have thought from her response and she grabbed Alex's hand reassuringly "Stable condition is what they are telling us, Ma'am." Shaz explained.

"I... I need... I need to see him" Alex stuttered. Shaz took Alex's hand and helped her to her feet and began guiding her to his room. She looked in through the window but all she could see was Chris and Ray stood shoulder to shoulder blocking her from seeing him. She couldn't stand it and burst into the room, which startled Chris and Ray and they side stepped together suddenly revealing Gene to her.

Alex gasped.

Her hand flew to her mouth and her knees became weak. He was lying there, wires coming in and out of his skin, the steady rhythm of the monitors, and an all too familiar feel for Alex. "Oh God... Gene" was all she mustered as she fainted.

Everyday Alex spent all her time sitting by Gene's side, watching, waiting and hoping. It had been days since the incident, 18 days to be exact, Alex thought. How much more time could she spend here, talking to him, playing him music. She would come in first thing and read the paper to him, tell him updates she got from Chris and Ray about work, chat to him and hold his hand. She stayed there falling asleep beside him, waking up and giving him her apologies before going off back home. Cold and lonely home. A few times the nurses heard her singing, "Baby, baby, where did our love go?" They would laugh because every time she would say "Where did my love go, where are you Gene, please come back to me."

Alex wasn't sure she could continue on without Gene, "her Gene..." she thought to herself; a realization that had dawned on her before somewhat.

A song started to play on the radio that Alex had brought in for Gene to listen to and she felt that it explained the situation perfectly.

It's been 18 days

Since I've had to look at myself

I don't wanna have to change

If I don't then no one will

Is it my state of mind

Or is it just everything else

I don't wanna have to be here

I don't understand it now

Cause it's been 18 days

Since I first held you

But to me it feels just like

It feels like a lifetime

I'm trying hard to re-arrange

Some say it's the hardest thing to do

But that's another 18 days

Without you..

Time after time

I've been through this

You show me what it means to live

You give me hope when I was hopeless

As my days fade to night

I remember that state of mind

I'm soaring straight into your heart

And I'll fly high

It was dark outside now and the hospital room was dimly lit, casting shadows over the curves on contours of Genes face and creating an eerie glow to the room.

Alex stirred from her not so peaceful sleep, her head aching and her throat dry. She kept her eyes closed; she couldn't bear to look, to face the sight she knew laid before her. But what happened next both filled her with shock and delight.

"Bolls"

She didn't open her eyes, she thought she was dreaming and that if she did his voice would be gone, just like when she looked at Molly.

"Bolls" came the whisper again, bringing her away from her thoughts of Molly. "Is that you?" She just kept breathing, "Deep breaths" she told herself.

"My 'ead hurts... ugh I feel sick..."

With this Alex's eyes flew open and she dived straight to his side, gently shushing him stroking his face, his hair. She couldn't get enough of him, she kissed him all over his face, almost as if she was making sure he was real, with pure joy flowing over her.

"I don't need a bath yer know Bolls," Gene grumbled. "I need a drink".

"A drink?" Alex exclaimed in disgust.

"Water," Gene whispered his voice dry and painful.

After a few sips of water Gene turned to Alex and looked deeply into her eyes.

"What is it?" Alex asked, "are you okay? Do you need me to do something?"

Gene shook his head slowly and then winced in pain. "I have a message for you" Gene told her, his voice strained. She could tell he was in pain; her heart was breaking for him.

"Shush now, it can wait" Alex told him holding his hand, stroking his face with her other.

"No. No, it can't. It's important. It's from... Molly, the message is from someone called Molly," he repeated to make sure he had made it clear. Alex was suddenly fully aware and intently listening to Gene, a tear streaked down her cheek, taking some mascara with it. The first contact she had had from Molly for over two months. "Mols..." Alex whispered thoughtfully.


	3. Molls and Bolls

**I want to say a HUGE thanks to Smallhobbit for Betareading this for me! Shes been a star!!**

"What did she say, was she ok, does she miss me?" Alex blurted out questions one after another.

Gene could not keep up; he laughed and took Alex's hand gently in his and his thumb traced patterns over her skin.

Gene paused and looked at Alex expectantly.

"A little girl called Molly came to me. It was dark but there she was. She was beautiful..." Gene spoke, his voice barely a whisper. "She's okay, she's been going back to school. She has even met a boy."

Alex gulped back the tears stinging her eyes.

" Who is Molly?"

As the words left Gene's lips Alex turned white and collapsed on the floor. Gene couldn't move. He wanted to be with her, to reach out and help her; he was trapped by his own body and this bloody stab wound. 'When did that happen?' Gene thought, realizing he had not had time to process anything, including why he was in hospital. As he came to his senses he pressed the call button for the nurse over and over.

From then everything was a blur to him, the nurses scurrying round Alex. Tears freely streamed down his face, he couldn't hold them back, and he couldn't process everything that was happening to him. In that moment he realized that he didn't want to be without Alex, but something told him that this Molly girl wanted Alex to leave Gene. He was confused and upset, tiredness washed over him and he fell into a restless sleep.

It had been several days and Gene was almost well enough to leave the hospital. He had been getting brief reports from Chris and Ray on Alex: she had been unconscious. No one knew why she was or what caused it. The doctor had explained that it was sometimes the result of sudden shock.

This is it, he thought. She has fought her way back to this Molly girl. Suddenly Gene was full of a well known grief - it was loss. Alex was gone, he was alone. He was thinner, much thinner, no booze and only a few fags when he could manage to stagger to the smoking room and three square meals a day. Actually he felt pretty healthy for the first time in a long time. He also felt something else: longing.

Gene gathered his things together and made for the exit of the hospital wanting to get away, his head was swimming; he needed to clear his mind.

A nurse caught him on the way out, "Sir, don't you want to see your girlfriend, she is awake now"

'Girlfriend?' Gene thought, 'oh, she means Alex...' "S***" Gene, said a little too loud and a few nurses looked around. "Sorry, is she alright?" Gene asked the nurse.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" the nurse replied and begun to lead Gene to her room. He reluctantly followed. He really didn't want to see her right now, he didn't think he could deal with his feelings, he never did.

He stood at the doorway, he couldn't bear to go in and he just looked at her from the door.

He was dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt , the jeans hung low on his waist and the t-shirt was slightly snug. Alex saw him. She smiled weakly, concern on her face at the sight of his thin figure. He found the strength however from this to enter the room, sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand tightly in his.

"I'm sorry Bolls, I'm so sorry," he growled. Alex didn't think she had ever heard Gene apologise.

"It's ok Gene, it's ok." Tears began streaming down Alex's face.

Gene felt so uncomfortable, "Don't know what to say."

"Just hold me Gene, please..." Alex cried.

He sat there for a moment and then he scooped her into a tight hug, hoping to hug away her pain. He felt a tear slip down his face. He pushed his face into her hair, inhaling her beautiful scent whilst trying to hide his emotion.

His lips close to her ear he growled "Who is Molly?"

"My daughter..." Alex said as fast as she could get it out.

"Oh" Gene said, looking rather confused. "Well, she is happy and safe where ever she is..." Gene tried to reassure her, knowing that this Molly girl didn't live with Alex. Well he had never seen her, he thought. He took a moment to think that she might be dead. 'Oh God, that was it, her daughter must have been dead; that's how he saw her,' he thought to himself.

"Gotta go Bolls, you rest, see you tomorrow." he stuttered and with that he turned to leave, slipping his hand from hers; Alex holding on to his fingers as he slipped away and into the night, leaving her confused, upset and heartbroken. Then she realised she was lonely too. She was lonely because Gene had left. With that realisation Alex allowed the tears to fall freely.


	4. its getting hot in here

Four

It had been almost a week now since Alex last saw Gene. She had only had to stay in the hospital a little while to be monitored before she was allowed home. She was signed off work for the rest of the week and when she returned to her flat this was annoyingly confirmed by Gene. On her table there was a bunch of flowers with a note.

Feel better soon DI Drake.

Love Shaz, Chris, Ray and DCI Hunt.

PS DCI Hunt said don't come to the office till Monday, and sorry. He thinks you will understand what he means...

Alex sat down on her sofa in the flat with a rather big thud, she looked around realizing it was just a place. It didn't feel like home.

The days passed slowly for Alex, with the occasional visit from Shaz. She knew that all she had to do was go downstairs after work was finished and she would see them: she missed them. No, she thought, she missed him. When had things changed? When had Gene become the centre of her attention? He had always been there in her mind, but when he had arrived at her door that day, albeit stabbed, she knew he had come to check on her and he had possibly saved her for being burgled, or worse. She shook her head to dismiss the thought. She couldn't face him. Saying she had a daughter had made him leave so quickly; she was scared she was about to lose him.

She decided tonight would be the night she would make her appearance in the bar; it was only 2 days till she was able to return to work anyway. If she was going to be stuck here for any length of time she was going to make the most of it.

She spent most of the day cleaning the flat, trying to keep her mind from her return to the team tonight. She decided that shopping would help. "Yes, some quality time spent lavishing myself" Alex said aloud to the empty apartment. Alex grabbed her bag and keys and headed out into the street. It was not particularly warm but the sun was shining. Alex donned her sunglasses and began the short walk into town. As she got past the police station, relief washed over her, she wasn't ready to see them yet and she had managed to get by without seeing anyone. Then she heard it, the familiar screech of tyres. "Oh no" Alex thought out loud and at that moment the Quattro screeched around the corner. It all seemed to go in slow motion, the car slowly sliding round the corner straight into its parking space, and Gene looked at her as the car did so, right into her eyes, to her soul. Alex just stared back, unable to tear her eyes away. He got out of the car, gave her a wink and headed inside. Alex couldn't breathe, that wink had taken her breath away. "Tonight" Alex said, almost to reassure herself. Tonight she was going to find out what Gene meant to her, if anything at all. She knew that she couldn't risk anything with him if she didn't know he felt the same. She had a plan.

After a few hours in town, some sexy underwear and a new top later, Alex returned to her flat. Checking her watch as she arrived, she realised it was after 7pm. "They will be here already" she thought and decided to take the back steps to her flat.

Gene and the others were in the bar, all highly excited after another win at the football. Even Shaz was joining in with the ruckus that Chris and Ray were causing. Gene was in his usual spot in the bar, alone.

"He's been like that all week" Shaz said to Chris and Ray whilst motioning to the DCI with her eyes.

"Aye, ever since _she_ was written off sick" Chris added.

"She's back Monday, so the moping will stop and we can return to the loudness of their arguments again" Ray interjected with slight annoyance in his voice.

That was when silence fell on the drinkers in the bar as someone arrived, turning heads. Gene looked up to see why no one was laughing or shouting anymore.

"Bloody Beautiful" he croaked when he saw her, mouth open slightly. She just smiled at him, took his drink from his hand, sipped it in front of him and then walked over to their usual seats. Alex had decided whilst in town, that if she was staying she was going to make the most of it and that started with herself. It felt good to get dressed up, so she did. She was delighted when she saw the look on Gene's face when she entered the bar. It had been worth it just for that.

They had been in the bar for hours, a fair few drinks had passed between them and finally Alex turned to Gene and looked him straight in the eye. "I've missed you... I've missed you lot, I mean" Alex stammered.

"'ave bloody missed you an all Bolls". Gene slurred.

Their eyes were fixed on each other's. Alex felt that she just couldn't look away. "I'm tired Gene" was all Alex could muster, silently praying that he would ask for an invite to her bed or at least her flat.

"Night then" he replied, looking longingly into her eyes, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"For god's sake" Alex thought to herself "do I have to do everything!"

"Want to come up for a drink Gene?" Alex cautiously asked.

"Aye, alright" Gene said with a glint in his eye "but none of yer pyschotwattery rubbish, it's late an all"

Once through the door to the flat Gene made himself comfortable and Alex fetched the drinks, her own drunkenness fuelling her on with Dutch courage. She downed her drink for a little more effect.

Five

They sat next to each other for sometime in silence before he leaned over. His lips close to her ear he growled "I know 'ow you feel Bolls... 'onest I do." It sent shivers down her spine and made her feel warm inside.

Alex looked at him confusedly.

"It's why I joined the police Bolls. They took 'er, they took 'er from me."

Alex shook her head slightly, not understanding, "Who did, Gene, who did who take?"

"Lisa Marie" Gene said his voice almost a whisper "them, they took 'er"

Alex was still so confused.

"Who is Lisa Marie?" Alex questioned gently, looking into his eyes.

"My baby" Gene replied before adding "my daughter, my beautiful daughter". He breathed heavily looking away from her. Alex could tell he was holding back tears.

Alex's eyes widened and her heart sank, "He thinks Molly is dead." Then suddenly the realization hit her that he was telling her a deep, dark secret, probably one he had not shared with many others. Alex was afraid to tell Gene the truth about Molly. She knew he wouldn't believe her anyway, but she couldn't lie, nor could she exactly tell the truth.

"Gene" Alex said trying to get his attention back. She reached over to him and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Molls isn't dead, she is just not with me." Alex told Gene, she was half expecting him to leave.

"Oh" was all he mustered.

"What happened to Lisa Marie?" Alex asked, not sure of why she had pushed but she had. She felt compelled to know more, to relate perhaps.

Gene suddenly rose to his feet, which unnerved Alex, "Don't go..." she blurted.

"I don't want to talk about it Bolls"

"We won't, please stay... I feel so... alone"

Gene felt his heart sink. Where ever Molly was, she wasn't with her mum and there must be a good reason for that, Gene thought. He didn't say anything; instead he went to the kitchen and took the bottle from the counter. Sitting back down he poured them both a generous glass.

He sat on the edge of the sofa, arms resting on his knees.

"She was just 16" was all he said, breaking the silence. Alex didn't say anything, she just waited. She looked at the back of Gene's head, hoping he would relax a little and lean back, to be closer to her.

"We were childhood sweethearts, 'er mam and me. We fell in love, had some y'know and then 9 months later there was little Lisa, looking up at me, holding my finger."

"Oh Gene, she must have been beautiful..." Alex murmured. She was astonished that she was seeing this side of Gene, as painful as it was she did like this softer side of him; she also liked the rough though: a perfect man, rough when he needed to be, but in touch with his feelings. Then she rethought, in touch with his feelings, Gene? Maybe not!

"Was, she was stunning. But then, well, me an 'er we got to a rough patch, money was tight, y' know."

Alex just nodded, Gene didn't look back.

"Split up, she took Lisa. She took 'er to Kent. I tried to keep in touch but we 'ad no money and Kent was a long way off."

"Oh Gene..." Alex breathed, her heart shattering into a million pieces for him; this wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was meant to be having a good time, feeling good. She reached her hand out to Gene and was surprised when he gently curled his fingers around hers. Alex suddenly felt very selfish.

" known Sam for a few years, an 'e persuaded me to look 'er up."

"Her mum?"

"No" Gene snorted slightly "Lisa, she was 13 at the time"

"Did you find her?" Alex asked, with hope sounding clear in her voice.

"Yes, but not soon enough" Gene told her, sounding frustrated with himself, "She had got in to all kinds of trouble, she'd been sleeping rough in London, drugs, drink and earning her money on the streets."

Alex wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a slight sob escape Gene's lips.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I brought 'er to Manchester, away from the scum, to live with me, 'er dad," Gene finished proudly, before downing his large scotch.

Alex stroked Gene's fingers absently, hoping to encourage more from him. She was however determined that if he didn't want to talk, she wouldn't push the subject.

"Worst decision I ever made, was called in to work one day, needed to ID a body, a 16 year old girl. I didn't expect it to be 'er." Gene sobbed this time and covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to hold it back. Alex pulled his other hand and he lolled back into the sofa, Alex hugging him tightly. She wanted to take away all his pain and stop the memories. She hated herself for making him bring it up. He didn't respond at first.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she said. He just sat there, head back, eyes closed. Tears still escaped from under his eyelids and Alex wiped them away, lingering on his face for a second longer then she should.

"Stay Gene, let me sit with you for a while." Alex asked him. He didn't answer or open his eyes, he just nodded. She pulled him into a laying down embrace and kissed his head, taking in his scent. She felt warmth in her; she felt love for him flowing through her.

Gene woke with a start, where was he? He then realized he was in Alex' flat. He turned his head slightly; there she was sleeping beautifully, all of his pain was forgotten from just one look at her face. "I'm sure Molly is beautiful too, where ever she is" Gene whispered to Alex before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She stirred slightly and pulled him closer; a groan of enjoyment escaped her lips.

Gene was suddenly aware of himself and the bulge that had appeared in his trousers.


	5. Chapter 5Pub Oclock

**OK I have to again thank Small Hobbit for being my wonderful Beta!**

**I also have to thank you all so much for the great reviews! It has given me some things to think about for the story!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy**

**I still don't own!!!!**

He decided it would be best if he left. Ignoring the stirring within, he rose slowly to his feet, trying not to disturb Alex. As he reached the door and removed his coat from the hook, he suddenly felt a pang of worry, "Will she think I'm running off?" Gene pulled a tatty shred of paper from his pocket. Turning it over, he realized it was a betting slip. He quickly scrawled on it and stuck it to the door with tape taken from the neat area by the door. Obviously where Alex made notes or shopping lists or something, he thought. He looked over at her lying peacefully, sleeping without a care in the world. Why had he felt the need to tell her, how had he let her in when he was so determined to shut her out? He took a deep breath, whispered "Pyscho twattery," nodded his head and left.

Alex woke to find the sun was shining in through the curtains. She realized she must have fallen asleep on the sofa. The she remembered, "Gene…" She saw empty glasses on the table and cigarette butts in the tray but no sign of him. Her heart sank.

She looked over at the clock - almost time for work. With a groan Alex headed to the bathroom, turned on the shower, shed her clothes and stepped in. The warm water cascaded over her body while her thoughts were still firmly on Gene. Why had he spilled all to her? Did he feel that they had some kind of connection? Alex nodded to herself and reached for her towel.

She had quickly dressed and eaten a stale bit of toast. She didn't feel like eating; she was concerned at what Gene would be like when she arrived in work.

She grabbed her jacket and keys and then she saw it. Stuck to her door with some tape was a betting slip. She chuckled as she knew it must have been Gene's. She ripped it from the door and read the note…

"Work Bolls, See you there

Gene x"

She almost jumped when she saw it, there on the page, a kiss. She stuffed the slip in to her pocket and hurried out and over the road.

When she arrived in CID she looked straight over to his office. The blinds were down and he was nowhere in sight.

"Chris," Alex half whispered.

"Yes Ma'am," Chris whispered back, looking confused.

"Have you seen DCI Hunt this morning?"

"Yes Ma'am. He has gone out to get us all some breakfast… he seemed rather cheery this morning."

"Oh," Alex said taken aback slightly "Breakfast?"

Chris just nodded with a big grin on his face.

"'Ere you lot stuff this down your necks and get on with some work" Gene bellowed as he arrived in the room. Throwing white packages on everyone's desk, he caught Alex's eye, winked and said "for you Bolly Knickers", threw the bag on her desk and strode off to his office. He entered, opened one set of blinds, plonked himself in his chair and began tucking into his bacon butty.

Alex, on the other hand, was carefully eating hers, making sure not to get any on her clothes. She also was keeping an eye on Gene, who was in an oddly good mood, well, for him anyway, she thought.

After she had finished, she eyed him suspiciously and went to his office. Time to confront him.

"You left this morning without saying goodbye" She said, as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, couldn't come to work in last night's clothes could I? People might get the wrong idea" he told her.

"Oh, I have something for you," she purred.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes" she said, as she pulled the blinds down.

Noticing that Chris had looked up, she just smiled at him. Chris just shrugged. It had become the norm that they would start like that before the shouting, so he carried on munching on his breakfast whilst laughing and sniggering with Ray over some magazine.

Back inside, Alex had crossed the room to Gene, who was now stood wondering why she had closed the blinds. As she approached him she noticed he had ketchup on his tie. She stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek. "You're welcome," she said, as she took her lips back. His lust filled eyes bore in to her. The heat from his deep blue eyes drove her on, causing her to bubble with confidence. She grasped his tie and with the tip of her tongue she licked the tiny blob of sauce from it, looking up into Gene's eyes the whole time. A groan escaped his lips, "Bolls" he growled. His gruff response snapped Alex back to reality.

Gene cleared his throat.

"Right then, back to work," Alex said, as she hurried out of the office leaving the door open. Ray, Chris and Shaz looked up as Alex blew past them and to her desk. She busied herself with her work. Gene just stood there in his office. He ran his fingers over his lips and mouthed the word "wow".

After this there had been the usual chaos in the office. Alex, Gene, Chris and Ray had been to question a few suspects and Alex had even had to watch Gene doing his usual beating of a nonce.

It was now 7pm and Gene had his coat on.

"Right then, it's pub o'clock," he announced as he walked past. Chris, Ray and Shaz scurried past Alex without saying a word, Gene followed.

As he got to the door he noticed Alex hadn't followed.

"Pub Bolly Kecks?"

"I'll catch you up," she yelled back with a wave of her hand.

"Bloody women," Gene growled as he made a swift exit.

It had been almost two hours since Gene had left her in the office. She didn't think she could face him, after what she had let herself do. She had been dreaming of seducing him but never thought she would be so careless. But he did groan like he was enjoying it... She thought.

"Sod it!" she said to no one. She was hungry for Luigi's cooking and she wanted a stiff drink. She got her coat and headed over the road. When she arrived there it was rowdy as usual. Luigi was hiding in a corner, drying glasses. He motioned to Gene, who was sitting on his own.

"He been a lika thata all night signorina," Luigi told Alex. "Lonely man".

Alex looked at Gene. Luigi was right; he looked like a lonely man. Alex took her bottle of wine from Luigi and headed to Gene. She plonked herself down next to him, brushing his arm slightly as she sat. She poured him a full glass of wine.

"Finally decided to join us then Bolls..."

Alex didn't reply, she couldn't, she just looked at him.

Several glasses of wine and a long silence later, she finally spoke. "I joined you Gene, not them." She nodded to the others and then winked at Gene.

Gene looked down at his tie and then back at Alex from under his heavy lids. "About before," Gene started.

Alex just put her finger to his lips.

He kissed the pad gently, not taking his eyes from hers. Alex almost fell off the chair at this, electricity flew through her body.

"Bolls, I can't bloody do this any more" Gene slurred and slammed his glass down, sloshing whisky over the edge.

Alex looked concerned, but before she could voice her fear Gene spoke "Can't pretend you're not bloody gorgeous and that I don't want to take you up an' show you what you mean to the Gene Genie. No more of this beating round the bush psychotwattery rubbish."

Alex couldn't breathe. She guessed, no ... she couldn't think, her head was swimming... she assumed, that the bond between them both having daughters and "losing" them was a strong one, and the closeness it provided them the night before was only making the bond stronger.

It had dawned on Gene that, after all this time, he wanted to be with Alex, and he was going to get her no matter what. Unless of course she didn't want him, but this morning's antics had showed him another rare glimpse of Alex's desire for him. So after much Dutch courage he was finally chancing it and asking her.

Alex didn't say anything. She just took his hand and stood up, gave him a gentle tug and he followed her. He was supposed to be asking her, but it seemed that she had plans for him! The others watched them leave together. They turned the corner to the stairs and his lips were on hers.

His hot wet mouth making small work of hers, a groan escaped from Alex as her tongue battled with his. She felt her core heat up and then melt. Gene pulled away, breathless... "Sure?" he gasped looking into her eyes. He saw a fire burning inside, desire.

"Yes" Alex breathed and Gene let out another groan.

They stumbled through Alex's door. His hands were all over her body, under her shirt, trailing over her skin, leaving fire where his hands had been.

She sucked and nibbled on his lips, as she ripped the buttons of his shirt open. She was taken in by the sight: smooth white skin, with a small brown mole in the middle. She trailed kisses up his body and over his neck. He nuzzled her neck and then lifted her top over her head. As his hands came down they ran down her arms, over her breasts, down her body to her jeans. He stopped at the waist band and dipped his fingers slightly below, causing a moan to escape Alex's lips. She unbuckled his belt noisily, unhooked it from the first loop and then stepped back. Belt still in hand, she gave Gene a wicked look and then whipped the belt from his trousers. His eyes rolled back at the feeling of the leather burn as it went. His fingers popped the button from her jeans and then the zip. He followed the jeans down her legs with kisses. Once they were off he kissed back up her legs and she parted them slightly as he did do. He was desperate now; his erection was straining against his fly. "Need you... want you" he mumbled in between kisses "want you... want me".

"Oh Gene..." Alex breathed as they moved across the room. She was working his zip now; it felt painful over his throbbing hard erection. She bumped into the table which slid back slightly. Gene was sucking on her neck now, sucking and biting and sucking. "Bolls..." he moaned.

"Yes Gene, want you, want you now" Alex breathed back. She shoved his trousers and pants down, and grasped his erection, moving slowly over it, thumbing the tip. "Mmmmm," Gene gave a throaty groan as he lifted her onto the table and parted her legs so he was now standing in between them, she was on the edge of the table. He thrust into her hard and deep and her head lolled back, sweat beads forming on her neck. Gene licked and sucked them away as he thrust in and out more gently but with longer strokes. "Oh god... Feels S'good.... S'good" Gene continued unable to speak, his mouth open slightly, eyelids heavy. He could feel his orgasm building and Alex's breathing was coming faster and faster, almost egging him on. "Oh yeah.... Harder" Alex demanded. This was all Gene needed. He grabbed her by the hips and started to pump, pulling her to him each time harder and faster; the small cheap plastic table creaking and scuffling across the floor, things falling off it all over. "Feels so good... Bolls" Gene growled "so good."

"Yes gonna... gonna, oh... gonna, gonna cummm" Alex half yelled as she came. Waves of her orgasm flowed over her, her insides squeezing hard on Gene as he to crashed over in orgasm. "Oh God, Alex... yes, Alex... God, I need you Alex" Gene said over and over. The sound of him calling her Alex just seemed so natural yet so loving.

After a few moments Alex gathered her clothes and Gene's and threw them on the sofa. She threw his trousers to him and then put his coat on her shoulders.

"Get your keys Gene, you've pulled" Alex growled. Gene followed her out of the door and down the stairs in his trousers, not quite sure where or why he was going after her. She suddenly stopped at the bottom step and Gene almost banged in to her. She peered round the corner. "Good" she said. As Alex continued past, Gene gingerly looked into the bar and saw no-one there. He looked up and noticed Alex was already in the street unlocking the car. "Where are we going?" Gene said as he stepped into the street. He suddenly felt a chill and a lot more sober.

"Get in," Alex ordered Gene as she pointed to the Quattro. She was getting in the driver's seat. Gene thought that Alex looked amazing in nothing but his huge coat and a pair of killer heels. "Gene!" she yelled as he stood there.

As he sat down and closed the door, Alex slammed the car in gear and screeched off.

Moments later they were in a small parking area by the river. "I've always wanted to do this with, no, to you" Alex said, looking out the window.

"What, look at the stars or summat?" Gene asked, slightly confused.

"No," Alex replied, with a devilish look on her face and slammed the lever down on Gene's seat so that he flew back into a laying down position. Alex straddled him. "This," she motioned with her hands over his body, "since the first day I laid eyes on the car... and you." she finished. With that he pulled her down to him, kissing her deeply, on her mouth, on her neck, biting and sucking at her collar. He wanted to leave his mark, wanted the whole world to know that he had done this to her. Alex began grinding her hips on to his crotch. The friction was becoming too much and he pushed her back. "Sure, Alex...?" Gene asked her again, this time calling her Alex and looking deep into her eyes as if he was searching for the answer there.

Minutes later Alex was calling out his name. Gene was sure he was dreaming and any moment he would wake up.

Afterwards Gene gently turned Alex and himself over, and then he dropped into the driver's seat and gripped the wheel. "I don't let anyone drive my car, let alone fuck me in it" he growled at Alex. If it wasn't for the look on his face she would have thought he was mad with her.

"Let's go" Alex suggested. Gene put the car in gear and headed back to her flat.

Luckily when they arrived the place was in darkness. As she walked through the door, Gene hot on her tail, she dropped his coat to the ground. She walked past him to her bedroom, then turned and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Gene just stood there.

"Make yourself at home, Gene" Alex yelled through the door, "I'll just be a minute."

Gene headed into her bedroom and looked around. Neat and tidy, the bed was still made. Then he remembered they had slept on the sofa together that morning and that seemed to sound so right in his head.

Just then Alex appeared out of the bathroom, and noticed Gene standing awkwardly around in his trousers. Alex brushed past him, now wearing a large t-shirt. She climbed into the bed, pulled the covers back on one side and patted the mattress.

Gene shook his head and stared at her.

"Do you let people fuck you in bed DCI Hunt?" Alex asked

With that Gene growled, dropped his trousers and got into bed, "thought you would never ask, it's getting on you know..."


	6. The end

**Thanks to small hobbit for having me pacing up and down waiting whilst she got this to me! Great advice and little pointers here and there!! she deserves some of the credit!! Thanks!!**

**Thanks for reading!! **

**Enjoy! **

Once in be, Gene wrapped his arms round her body, his stomach pressed into her back, his head buried in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. "Do you think they would have got on?" Gene murmured from the crook of her neck.

Alex wondered what he was going on about for a moment, when she realized he was talking about their daughters. That felt really strange, "their daughters," Alex thought out loud. "Our daughters," Gene agreed with her.

Gene's hand lazily traced over Alex' breast through her t-shirt and her nipple hardened. A slight groan escaped her lips. She could feel his hardness pressing against her bare cheek. He nuzzled her neck and sucked on her ear lobe. "I'm sure you were a good father, Gene." Alex told him, through the haze that surrounded her. "I guess I'll never know, will I?" Gene replied, sounding more like he was asking her a question than he had planned. "Oh Gene, you never know." Alex said, not sure if it rang true in her head.

Alex didn't say anything else. She reached round and grasped him in her hand, slowly working him up and down. Gene groaned, his hand finding his way to her soft folds, gently slipping a finger between them and working her slowly. Alex bucked her hips to meet his hand. "Oh Gene," Alex whimpered. He removed his fingers and softly thrust himself into her, moving slowly together, slowly reaching a mind blowing orgasm for the two of them. "Bolls.... Alex," Gene whispered in her ear. "Mmmm" was all Alex could say, the after effects of her orgasm still rolling over her. She turned round to face him. He looked her in the eye and took her cheek in his. Alex distinctly remembered when they had been in almost this exact position before: then in his eyes she had seen terror and surprise mixed with desire, now she only saw one thing. She didn't however know what was coming.

"Alex... I've got a problem"

Suddenly concerned, Alex's embrace tightened around him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think I... I think that I..." Gene stammered

Alex giggled, "you think that you ...?" she said shaking her head, not really understanding.

"I think that I am falling in love with you. I am falling in love with you."

Before she realized the consequences of what she was saying, she said it "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, Gene".

That night Alex didn't sleep well. She kept dreaming of Molly, who was saying good bye to Alex over and over again. Alex woke and looked at the clock: 4:15am. It was then that she realized that Molly was not going to see her any more. She heard it as clear as day - she heard a flat line and then a voice saying "Time of Death 4:15 am." That was it, gone. A tear rolled down her face and she sobbed. Gene stirred, pulled her in closer and said "It's okay, we can get through it together. Molly was so brave, she will be okay." Then it dawned on her that Gene had known this was going to happen. He hadn't told her that this was going to happen, he couldn't, as she probably would have killed herself in the 80s trying to get back to somewhere that didn't want her any more. Alex cried herself back to a restless sleep.


End file.
